


Pacts & their Markings

by thedemonstherapist



Series: The Council [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Freeform kinda?, Gen, Gender-Neutral MC, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Relationships, One Shot, Pact Marks, Reader-Insert, tiny smudge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonstherapist/pseuds/thedemonstherapist
Summary: My take on the trope that Pact Marks appear on your skin. Written and narrated by a gender nonspecific MC.Kind of freeform (I stick with the general story structure), vivid descriptions, some implications of sexual acts and a lot of cuddling and sweetness.This work provides background for a multi-chapter fic that I'm writing, but it's a complete standalone and can be read as such. You don't need to read that fic to understand this.[Spoilers for the game's story up to chap. 20]
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Council [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722562
Comments: 11
Kudos: 178





	Pacts & their Markings

Mammon’s pact mark is burned into the nape of your neck, extending towards the right side. It’s obvious, bold and hard to miss, brightly golden lines shimmering whenever light hits them. 

You hadn’t expected the pain. Searing, sharp and immediate, causing you to loudly gasp for air. Levi had flinched, having forgotten to warn you about that, while Mammon was too engrossed in having his “goldie” back to really take notice at first. You’d almost expected blood, reaching up to touch the markings with shaking fingers. It was hot to the touch, but otherwise, hardly seemed different. For some reason, you’d assumed it would stand out from the rest of your skin; it looked and felt no different from a tattoo, if you ignored the unnatural shifts of and glistening colour. 

After getting used to it, you’d begun to think that it was actually quite pretty. You’d admired the intricacy of the design, the way the lines united to form a circle, in which many symbols and runes were inclosed, seamlessly flowing together. And you couldn’t deny that you were a little proud of yourself, turning from side to side in front of your mirror, silently wondering what the literal hell you’d gotten yourself into. Wearing your uniform couldn’t hide the extended lines on the side of your neck, so you had no other choice but to get used to it, as well as the stares it brought. 

Because, at this point, you didn't know Mammon that well, you mostly ignored it when you noticed him staring. You’d find out that, in spite of him disliking you in the beginning, he’d been fascinated to see his mark appear on you. He loved that it was basically constantly visible, he loved the contrast of the bright gold against your skin. He’d rather have died than admitted it, but it looked strangely natural on you, and he had an even harder time keeping his eyes off you after making the pact. 

He often buries his face in the crux of your neck, tracing the lines without looking, letting his fingers follow the pattern instinctively. Mammon - well, any of the demons - can’t explain to you why the mark looks the way it does. It’s representative of the very nature of your bond with him, permanently etched into your very being. So no wonder it’s a little chaotic and wild, spanning past where you’d usually be able to hide it. 

You would learn later that the symbol for greed is woven into the centre of it all, but many of the runes around it tell a much sweeter story. One of affection and denial, and you often tease him about it. He blushes each time, but can’t exactly disagree with something that is this painstakingly obvious. Whenever you have your hair up, Mammon can’t stop himself from casually putting an arm around your shoulders in public, secretly stealing glances at it. When you’re in private, he’ll sometimes mumble shy words of affection as he kisses your neck, and you melt into his embrace. 

Leviathan's pact mark is below your left shoulder blade, practically right at your heart. It’s a vivid, metallic orange, with very sharp and precise lines. You’re a little worried at its placement initially, wondering if it means that you’re naturally inclined to envy, but over time, you come to appreciate it. It’s close to Mammon’s in size, forming an interesting structure, almost geometrical. There is more symmetry to it, ridges at the end of each line, and consists of three diamond shapes that overlap in the middle. 

You’d expected the pain this time, but you still had to grit your teeth and breathe in deeply. Levi was holding your hand at this point, and you were thankful to hold onto for a few seconds. He’d looked at you weird, asking if it really hurt “that bad”, but as you hardly knew him at this point, you’d lied and said it was fine. Walking back to your room, you’d constantly found yourself trying to touch it through your shirt. Once Mammon and Beel left you alone that night, you were eager to take off your shirt, intrigued by the difference between the two marks. 

Levi’s had very straight, clear lines - it looked purposeful, clean, but for the more spontaneously placed scales and runes, splattered across the outlines. The symbol of envy is the connector between the three shapes, the focal point of sorts. Being so much easier to hide and non-visible in day-to-day clothes, the only time you get to enjoy it is when you’re alone. It makes you a little sad for a while, because you really think it’s beautiful, in an unusual way, and almost craved more attention on it. 

Levi loves that part of it. He loves that it’s so hidden, that its appearance is a secret between you two. He doesn’t say anything about it, especially in the beginning, but he would catch himself staring at your back in class, imagining what it looks like. He tries to shake off the desire to touch it; to touch you, to run his fingers down your back and bury them in your hair. To trace the shapes until your skin goes numb and you’re sighing deeply, contently. You’re such a normie, it’s embarrassing to think of such things with you, he keeps having to remind himself, but that doesn’t deter his thoughts. 

Nowadays, he’ll come to hug you from behind and shyly press himself against your back, never for more than a few seconds. Whenever you’re topless and he’s spooning you, he’ll carefully nuzzle the edges of the mark, relishing in the fact that in this moment, you’re entirely his.  _ His  _ \- whoever else gets to see you like this will always be reminded of that, and it makes him feel a certain type of way. 

Beelzebub’s pact mark is almost where you’d expect it to be. It sits right under your sternum, and it takes you a while to figure out why. Regardless, it’s really pretty - circular, bright and with swirling lines that coil towards the centre. It’s a warm red, the colour of the sunset, and it stands out against your skin like a firework display. 

You were more prepared this time, managing to mildly grimace as it manifested. Beel is considerate; wordlessly handing you a glass of water and watching as you carefully lift your shirt to inspect it. You could’ve sworn that there was a slight smile on his face as you look back up, though he pretends to have averted his eyes. 

The mark itself is hotter than the others were, but the heat never fully vanishes. It stays, like a consistent warm glow, and sometimes you’ll see the lines pulsate, especially after you’ve eaten. You catch yourself absently tracing it from time to time, enjoying its presence. Between the spiral lines, vertical ones stretch upwards and to the side. What you interpret as tear shaped, red drops rain down from the centrepiece, the symbol of gluttony, and hang off the lower outline like pearls. There’s emotion in this mark, compressed into a sphere, and the edges peek out from under croptops. 

You don’t often wear things that are that short, but when you do, Beel somehow can’t keep away from you. Whenever you work out with him, he’ll catch himself staring at the way it glistens on your sweat-soaked skin. He doesn’t mind that it’s visible from time to time - Beel isn’t particularly possessive. He’s just happy that you’re confident enough to dress however you like. 

Once you two get closer, his hands brush under your shirt ever so often, when you’re cuddling, asleep next to him, or when you’re simply leaning against each other on the sofa. Beel loves your tummy, but he’ll often admire the mark, gently kissing and nipping at it, if you’re comfortable with that. He always praises it, saying it’s made just for you and him, and he loves the glow in your eyes when he looks up to you, nestled against your abdomen. There’s calmness in the spirals and stripes, feeling and balance in the symbols. Perfect. 

Asmodeus’ mark reaches along your inner thigh, a vivid pink that shimmers by itself. Everything about it is beautiful, from the artfully constructed patterns to the elaborate structure. Delicacy is one word that comes to your mind whenever you look at it, the entire constellation strangely mesmerising. 

You’d braced for the stinging sensation - you just hadn’t expected the placement, so to the demons and sorcerer surrounding you, you must have seemed caught off-guard. Asmo had laughed at the blush on your cheeks and Solomon had given a dry chuckle, offering you help with anything pact related as you made your way back to the rooms. It worked in your favour, because you still didn't exactly know what all of it meant. He explained a few things to you over the following weeks; for example, how the size of the mark correlated to the demons power and status, how to interpret the markings and runes, and so on. 

You like the way it looks, because it’s Asmos mark, and it's only natural that it reflects his beauty. Thanks to Solomon and the books he lends you, you can identify flowers and thorns in the midst of it all, growing outwards to twist along the sides. Each flower contains the symbol of Lust in some way, slyly laced into their design. It’s certainly aesthetically pleasing and you have no doubt it could pass as a normal tattoo, if it weren’t for the unnatural shine and intensity of the colours. The shades of pink vary from a dark fuchsia to a softer pastel, splayed across your thigh. It’s also longer than it is large, making it similarly difficult to Mammons to hide. 

Obviously, Asmo is entirely into that aspect of it. He loves to tease you about it, regardless of how close your relationship is. Whenever you’re wearing something that exposes your thighs, he would initially “only” glance at the hem, trying to catch a glimpse of the ends. He loves to put his hand on your thighs, or even his head in your lap when you’re hanging out, and you gradually get used to his touch, come to crave it. He’d always allude to the placing, running his fingers across your skin and making you blush furiously. You’d brush it off initially, but once you’re at  _ that  _ point with Asmo, all those teasing promises come true. 

The skin there is soft and sensitive and Asmo knows exactly what to do, with gentle biting and kisses littered all over and around the mark. You’re not sure if it’s the placement or if there’s magic involved, especially considering the demon who it symbolizes, but it feels intensely euphoric to be touched there. He’s self absorbed, so he loves this representation of him on your body, and Asmo  _ really  _ loves how you react to it. He never gets tired of mentioning how breathtaking it looks on you, burnt into you, for all eternity. 

Satan's mark wraps around your upper arm, near your shoulder. It’s a wide band full of zig-zagged, sharp lines and the symbol of wrath, repeating in an orderly fashion. Any time you’d flex your bicep, the bright green lines would pulsate, and similarly to Beels, residual heat encases the mark after making the pact. 

You’d adapted to the pain by now, absently running a had over your arm and lifting your sleeve to take a look. Satan was still faintly blushing, but before you had time to dwell on the fact that the only demon you now needed a pact with was Lucifer, Mammon’s scream echoed through the hallways, and the three of you went running. 

That night is particularly eventful, so it’s a while until you get the chance to fully appreciate Satan's mark. It reminds you of traditional polynesian tribal tattoos, and you wonder where the similarity comes from. There is something inherently temperamental about the jagged design, which makes perfect sense in regards to who it corresponds to. It looks neat and clean-cut at first, but the longer you examine it, the more small curves and breaks in the pattern do you find. They’re hardly noticeable, but you’re intrigued by the detail, and the closer you become with Satan, the more it begins to explain itself. There’s a certain mystery about it and the more you research, the better you understand the symbolism. 

Satan is a curious demon, similarly interested as you are in the shape of the mark takes. He’s decidedly flattered by the fact that you take those steps to analyse it; he’s more into you being so willing to find out more than he’ll admit, actually. He certainly thinks it looks good on you, secretly sneaking glances ever so often. The way Satan feels about you can be quite selfish at times; he likes that the mark is visible as soon as you wear something short-sleeved. The only thing that irks him about it is that it’s slightly smaller than his older brothers, but that’s something he can’t change anyway. 

Satan isn’t touchy per se, but once you two are closer - closer than you’d ever thought you would be - he’ll often leant against you, letting his fingers lightly drag across your arm. He’s more into observing it though, and whenever you’re lying next to him, you can watch him follow the lines with his eyes, fascinated by the inconsistencies. Unpredictability is the underlying theme you agree on, surprising twists and turns in a relationship that seemed very simple to begin with. Satan feels so many ways about you, and the fact that you’re marked with that intensity for all times can get him quite riled up. In a good sense, of course. 

Belphegor's pact mark is splayed up your waist, a lull of deep purple shades. The lines work together to form something hypnotizing, drawn into an elongated circle. It’s has a more unbalanced feel to it, abrupt ends to some of the lines, but like his twins mark, there’s emotion contained within it. The colours glisten mattly in dim light, curved into an overall pleasing shape. 

The burn is short lived as you run a hand up your side, heat seeping through the fabric of your clothes. Belphie looks a little flustered, but is smiling, and offers you his hand when Mammon calls out to you, demanding you get back to the party. You take it, of course, silently aching to get out of your attire and take a good look at the mark. If he knew your thoughts in this moment, Belphie would have insisting on leaving and seeing it as well.

It’s an ellipse made of rich purple tones, similar to Beel with spiralling patterns, but here, they curve towards the outsides and down. Patches of colour frame the figure, different emblems as four of the edges. You’re able to discern them to be stars and moons, but the symbol for Sloth is the most distinct, sitting in the top left corner. The lines swirl and coil, and when you get the chance to look at it, you find it to be so entrancing that you can only bring yourself to stop through a lot of effort. 

Belphie is a little confused at the placement - if you’re his and he’s yours, why is his mark so unnoticable? You make a joke about it having to do with you lying on your side for most of the time that you’re with him, napping in each others arms, and once he sees that connection with the mark, he’s entirely on board. Of course, it could also have to do with the fact that he loves burying his face in your chest, hands pulling you close by your waist.

Belphegor isn’t really into touching the mark as much as his brothers are, but he loves to see it on you. Whenever your waist is exposed, he’ll make sure to pull you close, reinforcing the symbolism of you two belonging to each other. It’s during more tender, passionate moments that Belphie really gets to revel in the mark, and sometimes he’ll start to lazily worship your skin there with teeth and lips. But more often than not he just wants to see you, casually walking around with it on display, because he more so enjoys others acknowledgement of the fact that you are his, to a certain extent at least. He’ll never fail to remind you of that, because what else is the mark for than to show off your connection, the feelings you have towards each other, for everyone else to see?

Lucifer’s mark is coiled around your wrist, encasing half of your lower arm. The colours are shades of deep, royal blue, by far the largest one of the brothers. Stylistically, it’s a band, similar to Satan’s, but drastically different in design. Lucifer’s mark is elegant, ornate and dignified, markings tied together neatly to form something precise and conclusive.

The pain isn’t nearly as bad as you remember, or maybe you’re used to it by now. Both of you stop to admire it as it appears, snaking up your arm and tinting your skin. When you look back up, you lock eyes with him, and it only takes a few moments before your lips touch his, carefully, gently, but full of purpose. 

You find yourself in front of your mirror the next morning, examining your body. Lucifer’s mark is the most obvious - there’s hardly a shirt in the world that can hide it, the edges around your wrist constantly visible. There is an order in the pattern, flowing like a river over your skin. It tells a story, as every mark does, helped along by the runes that tie gracefully into the lines. There are glimpses of Lucifer’s symbols - feathers and small diamond shapes decorate the curls and twists that tether the edges to the patterns. The mark is full of passion, but it isn’t impulsive or wild. It’s deliberate and refined, though the runes speak of something repressed, a civility that avoids urgency, a craving for release. The symbol of pride is drawn with delicacy into each design, standing out from the rest of the markings.

Lucifer is possessive - more so than any of the brothers. But he knows how to control that desire, letting it bleed into the mark once he feels safe enough to let you know how he feels. He loves that it’s almost impossible to be hidden and he would be lying if he said that that possessiveness hadn’t had some sort of influence on the placement. You wish for more time to explore this new relationship once the mark manifests, to see the way he reacts, to get to know him better, more intimately. Parts of that behaviour are obvious from the moment the it appears. The way his expression shifts when you enter the dining room the next morning, sleeves rolled up and your arm fully on display, tells you more than he’d openly admit. 

He’s constantly at your side that day, as are the others, prolonging the inevitable departure. There are fleeting moments where the two of you are alone, and in one of them, he takes a moment to run a hand over your arm, mesmerised. Lucifer kisses your wrist as a goodbye, right on the pulsepoint, before you even leave for the student council hall. There’s a pain in his eyes that he usually hides so well - he wanted to do that before he may never again be able to. Before he loses you, maybe forever.

The brothers marks litter your body. Each of them mean something different - each of them tell their own story, their story with you. They’re individual and breathtaking; they’re eternal. Even if one day, you can’t remember your own name or where you were born, those marks will remind you of something. They will remind you of them, for better or for worse. 

They will remind you of the Demon Brothers and what they meant to you. What you meant to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome (back)!  
> I had so much fun writing this (Thesaurus is screaming at how often I looked up synonyms to "markings", "intricate" and "pattern")! It started out as a nonserious "what-if" theory session during lockdown, but I couldn't help myself. Since I'm no artist, I had to use words to illustrate my thoughts.  
> I really hope you enjoyed it - if you have other opinions or different ideas, I'd love to hear them! Feedback is always appreciated too <3  
> If you're here from my council fic, I hope this answers some questions. This is more of a basis that isn't necessary to understand it, but since I mention pact marks ever so often, I thought it be logical to tie these two pieces together.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Lily-Rose xx


End file.
